Beautiful Christmas
by Neo Aguni
Summary: Christmas time is all about giving, and no one knows that better than the green ranger.


I do Not own Power Rangers

It was a cold December day, and Ji was bustling around the house setting up the decorations, and even trimming the tree. It was a good thing that most of the decorations where already up. He was about to start baking some cookies and gingerbread men (Emily's favorite). When he heard the doorbell ring. He put down the decorations and made his way to the door.

"Now who could that be?" He asked himself and he opened the door, and received a pleasant surprise, "Lauren!" he greeted with a smile before enveloping her in a hug, "Please come on in."

She picked up her carry on and followed the samurai into the mansion.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I thought I'd surprise Jayden, and when could spend the Holidays together."

"I know Jayden will be ecstatic to see you."

"Speaking of where is he?"

Children screamed in pure joy, when they went to the lunchroom to get their dinner, and found the room decorated for christmas, and plates set at every table that had cookies on them and some arts and crafts supplies.

"Merry Christmas," Jayden, Mia and Kevin added followed by Antonio's, "Falis Navidad."

**Put down video games  
Pick up some candy canes  
And hang a wreath on your door  
Give back to those in need  
Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for**

The smiled as they cut snowflakes from the construction paper, and made their own ornaments from popsicle sticks, glue and glitter, or just colored some holiday pictures. The rangers each eagerly took one of the sections and joined the children in the fun.  
**  
And this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year  
ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer**

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long as friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

After they finished all the crafting a tree was brought into the room and the kid's crafts where all used the decorate the tree, and a little girls paper angel was used as the tree topper, and then Mia and Antonio broke out the trays in which a real Christmas dinner had been prepared, and they served the children up.****

Let's party in the snow under the mistletoe  
Girl I've been waiting all year  
Rudolph can take a break  
Frosty can melt away  
As long as I got you here

The children ate heartily enjoying thefood, and then suddenly Jayden stopped and asked in a rather loud voice.

"Did you guys hear that."

"Hear what Jayden?" Antonio replied,

A sound rattled through the room and the kids all spun looking around for the source of the noise. The sound happened again, and then the door to the lunchroom slid open.****

Ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year  
ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer  
We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright_**  
**_**As long as friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas  
**

"Ho, Ho, Ho," Came a voice from the hallway, only to be followed by every child's favorite Holiday icon walked into the room, and every child's face lit up.

"SANTA!" they all cried,

**Happy Holiday  
Spread the love on Christmas Day  
Singin' Happy Holiday  
We can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy Holiday  
Spread the love on Christmas Day  
Singin' Happy Holiday  
We can make a beautiful Christmas**

So Beautiful!

One by one every boy and girl got to sit in Santa's lap, and tell him what they wanted for Christmas, and then getting a candy cane from Santa's elf, and a gift from Santa, which proceeded a photo. It was one of those camera's where the picture come out of the camera and then the light makes the photo become visible, which each child was allowed to keep.****

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright (we can make it yea)  
As long as friends and family are with us (friends and family)  
Every star will shine tonight (shinin' tonight)  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas (beautiful christmas)  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas (so beautiful no no)  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

After a couple of hours the supervisors gathered the children for lights out, and the rangers could tell that they didn't want to go, but went anyway although not before turning to the team, and each one had a brilliant smile on their face which gave ones to Jayden, Kevin, Emily, Mike, Mia and Antonio couldn't help but return, and as the kids left they could hear Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho," Santa replied, "Merry Christmas kids, and have a happy New Year."****

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy Holiday  
Spread the love on Christmas Day  
Singin' Happy Holiday  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

The rangers returned to the Shiba house, and much like the children had been they were surprised by a beautifully decorated living room, and a smiling Ji waiting for them, with a tray of hot chocolate waiting for them.

"Ji," Jayden began, "You didn't have to do this."

"I didn't do it alone."

"Really," Mia began,

"Really." Lauren added coming from the shadows into the room.

Jayden smiled and hugged his sister. The rest of the team settled in and enjoyed some of the food that Ji had prepared while they were away. Jayden and Lauren where discussing possible Christmas traditions while Mia, Kevin and Antonio where on the couch talking and laughing. Mike however had changed out of his Santa suit and was going back into the living room, when he heard a sound coming from the yellow ranger's room.

"Em?"

"Yeah," she replied, coming from the bathroom having changed out of the elf costume she had been wearing.

"Sorry I just thought I had heard something."

"Oh ok," She responded as he began to leave when she spoke again, "That was a really nice thing you did."

"You mean that "WE" did,"

"It was your idea Mike." She replied,

"It wasn't anything special,"

"To those kids it was."

Mike just smiled as they rejoined their friend's, "That's all that really matters."

**Merry Christmas everyone and have a Happy New Year**


End file.
